


About Potions and Love

by Ryunick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunick/pseuds/Ryunick
Summary: Baekhyun's friends tried to place a love potion on his pumpkin juice that's directed towards Chanyeol as a prank, expecting him to act foolishly. What they don't expect though, is for Baekhyun to act no differently.





	About Potions and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you everyone for reading this~ I hope everyone, and specially the prompter, likes this story! Thank you so much for the mods for organising this fest every year♥
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS. This isn't beta-ed nor is English my first language so please be patient with me ><

What in the world was happening again, Baekhyun thought.

 

He had been side-eyeing his friends since breakfast when one of them called out for his attention, and when he went back to sipping his juice, everyone looked too happy and too smiley for nothing to be happening, as they claimed. For Ravenclaws, he thought absent-mindedly, they weren’t that smart.

 

He sighed. It was hard to be a Head Boy, study for his NEWTs and also, having to keep an eye open for Jongin and Sehun’s pranks. He was positively starting to get really stressed, and every time he had a short while to rest, he did so.

 

But that morning he wasn’t going to have one. He had Transfiguration and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. He doubted he would have time to even eat, as he needed to finish his essay about the Amortentia they had all concocted on their last class, and he was still a few inches away from the length expected by their teacher. The thought nearly made him cry, but he got himself together and entered the Transfiguration classroom, looking for his usual spot.

 

‘Baekhyunnie!’

 

The smile was instant on his face. Sitting on their usual two-person desk on the third row, was Park Chanyeol. Transfiguration was his favourite subject just because he was able to sit with the tall Gryffindor. He had fallen in love with him the previous year, but they had been friends since they both shared their first train ride to Hogwarts, without knowing they would be sorted into different houses. But that didn’t stop them from hanging out together, or studying together now that their N.E.W.T.s were approaching.

 

‘You look awful,’ the taller one said with a frown on his face when the shorter one sat down next to him. ‘What happened?’

‘I’m just too tired, being a Head Boy on top of everything is hard, and it’s taking a toll on me,’ he explained, taking out his book from his backpack. ‘Also, Jongin and Sehun did _something_ today.’

‘Something?’ Chanyeol looked even more confused than before.

‘Yeah, I’m not sure what they did, but they were all wide smiles during breakfast, and I can tell you that’s not something normal.’

 

The Gryffindor chuckled then and Baekhyun smiled, feeling at ease just being next to him. They looked into each other’s eyes intensely, maybe a bit too much for the classroom they were in and the time of the morning it was. The shorter licked his lips which had turned dry suddenly and Chanyeol watched the motion carefully, not missing even one second of it. He was about to say something when the door closed and they broke their eye contact to face Professor McGonagall, who appeared to be in a slightly worse mood than usual.

 

‘She probably caught Jongdae trying to sneak in some dungbombs,’ Chanyeol muttered. ‘She is tired of him losing points from our house.’

‘Mr. Park, if you would be so kind as to shut your mouth, we could start the class,’ she snapped, looking fiercely at her student.

‘Sorry, Professor,’ he apologized, and Baekhyun had to hide himself behind his book to avoid being caught smiling.

 

The taller boy nudged him on the ribs, which caused the Ravenclaw to bite his lips in order not to scream out loud, but in the end they both smiled at each other and started taking notes on Conjuring Spells.

 

It was so easy being with Chanyeol. He felt comfortable, at ease, as if he could rely on him for anything. And that was the thing he liked the most, because he knew he could trust the tall Gryffindor with his life, and he’d be safe. It was also one of the things that made him fall for the taller boy, but not the only one. To be honest, he really couldn’t explain why a year and a half ago something happened inside of him and suddenly, Chanyeol was not only his friend, but much more. It just happened naturally, as if it was the obvious course of his feelings, and he didn’t regret it.

 

The only bad thing that was Chanyeol seemed to be very oblivious to his feelings, so he had chosen to hide them and not tell him anything. He cherished him too much to lose him because of a confession, so he just enjoyed being with him, as he was doing on that Transfiguration class.

 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was exhausting, though, so all the good energy he had accumulated being next to the Gryffindor just disappeared into thin air when the teacher decided to revise Dementors and Inferi in the same lesson, and when it finished, he could swear he wouldn’t be able to conjure another _patronus_ even if his life depended on that.

 

‘Let’s go grab lunch,’ moaned Sehun, rubbing his arm where it had collided with a desk when the dementor got too close. ‘I’m starving.’

‘You go,’ Baekhyun said, his heart sinking heavily. ‘Last night I had to help teacher with a Ravenclaw that was caught wandering at night, so I couldn’t finish my essay for Potions.’

‘You can go grab something quickly,’ Jongin suggested, but the shorter one shook his head.

‘I prefer going to eat afterwards if I finish,’ he sighed. ‘Just grab a sandwich for me if I don’t appear.’

 

His friends nodded reluctantly but left for the Great Hall while he directed his heavy steps towards the library. He sat down on one of the empty seats next to the door, in case Jongin and Sehun came with that sandwich to tell him it was time for Potions class, and grabbed his book to finish the damn essay.

 

He had only wrote about three more inches when a slight touch on his shoulder made him turn his head and gasp.

 

‘Chanyeol?’

The taller smiled at him and showed him the sandwiches he has wrapped inside some napkins.

 

‘Let’s go outside, you can finish your essay and eat at the same time,’ he whispered, ‘before Madam Pince discovers I sneaked food inside the library.’

 

Baekhyun chuckled, but how could he not oblige? He packed his things quickly, dried the ink with a snap of his wand, and they left together as Madam Pince started sniffing, detecting the smell of food. The laughed openly when the doors closed behind them, and the tall Gryffindor took his hand to guide him to the tree next to the lake, as it was a sunny day, one of the first they had had that spring. The Head Boy’s heart raced all the time their hands were intertwined, and even after Chanyeol had released it, he could feel his warmth on his palm, making him feel fuzzy inside.

 

‘Thank you,’ he said, once they were both sitting under the tree, munching away their sandwiches, ‘for the food.’

‘No need to thank me,’ Chanyeol grinned at him and shrugged. ‘Just eat and do your essay, I’ll be here to keep you company.”

 

Baekhyun would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat with those words. He looked at the other boy, blinking as if trying to wake himself up from a wonderful dream. But it was no dream, and Chanyeol just directed his attention to the essay he had to do while he read a book about Quidditch. He looked so handsome and relaxed while reading, the shorter one thought, but he chose to take good advantage of how relaxed Chanyeol made _him_ fel, and concentrated on writing about Amortentia while he ate, putting special attention on not staining his parchment with food.

 

He finished it just in time to rush to his Potions class, but he stopped for a moment to look at the tall Gryffindor, his own hands intertwined to avoid fiddling with his robes.

 

‘Thank you a lot, Chanyeol, for real,’ the Ravenclaw said earnestly. ‘Without you, I would have starved today, maybe I wouldn’t have even finished the essay.’

‘It’s no big deal, really,’ the taller one rolled his eyes. ‘But if you insist so much, why not go with me to have some butterbeer when we go to Hogsmeade next time?’

 

A date in exchange for his help? Damn, Baekhyun wasn’t sure if his heart could take all that excitement, but he nodded excitedly and they both waved goodbye at each other. He didn’t even bother about the suspicious looks both of his friends gave him alongside a piece of pumpkin cake, because even if it wasn’t a real date, just the thought of him being alone wandering around Hogsmeade with Chanyeol.

 

And with a wide smile, he bit the cake before the class started.

 

\----

 

‘Spill it.’

 

Baekhyun was finally relaxing in one of the armchairs of the Ravenclaw Common Room by the window, eating a chocolate frog absent-mindedly while he thought about Chanyeol, when both of his friends went up and stood right in front of him, their arms crossed and a funny expression on their faces.

 

‘Are you trying to intimidate me, or…?’ the Head Boy laughed, but his friends were having none of it. They rolled their eyes and Sehun even clicked his tongue.

‘You are in love with Park Chanyeol, aren’t you?’ the taller one said, making him gasp. How did they…?

‘Don’t try to deny it, we know it’s a fact,’ Jongin added, his words determined.

 

And then, it clicked for the shorter of the three.

 

‘You put Amortentia on my juice this morning,’ he accused them with the finger.

‘But you behaved as normal with Park as ever!’ Jongin accused him back.

‘So that means you really love him, the potion didn’t have an effect because you are already in love,’ added Sehun quite calmly.

 

Was he in love with Chanyeol? The thought struck him like a train, he knew he liked him, but if the potion didn’t had any effect, like in him behaving exaggeratedly in front of the tall Gryffindor, it must mean that he was, like Sehun said, indeed in love with him.

 

‘So what?’ Baekhyun recovered himself, straightening up. ‘It’s not like he fancies me in that sense in any case, so…’

‘Why don’t you tell him?’ suggested Jongin.

‘Why should I?’ scoffed the Head Boy, looking away.

‘You might receive a surprise.’

 

Baekhyun snapped his eyes at Sehun, who just smiled softly before claiming they couldn’t change his mind and that they should leave him alone. ‘But think about it,’ he had added before going away to play gobstones with some fifth-years.

 

And so Baekhyun did.

 

He thought about it intensely that evening. He went to sleep and he thought about it, he kept thinking about it next morning. He was so deep in thought that he nearly spread butter on his robes rather than on his toast, and he would have done so if it wasn’t for his classmate Joy, who stopped his hand right before the butter met the fabric.

 

The Ravenclaw tried to snap back to reality, but he knew he was dozing off too much in Charms and his friends were looking worriedly to him. Sehun even apologised, as if sensing it was his fault that he had slept too little. It was partly true, though, but it was also true that it was something the Head Boy had been pushing back for way too long, and Sehun’s words not only made him think about the real depth of his feelings about Chanyeol, but also on how, when the year ended, he wasn’t going to be seeing the tall Gryffindor as frequently, lest to say, in the way they were hanging out now. And that if he let the chance slip away from him, he may not have any other chance at all.

 

That didn’t mean he was going to confess his feelings suddenly, though. There was a lot of things he had to sort out. He wanted to picture his words clearly, he wanted to have control of the environment when he confessed, because if he was going to be rejected, he certainly didn’t want public. Maybe their date in Hogsmeade was a good occasion, if he was able to peel off Chanyeol from the Three Broomsticks and go to take a stroll on a quieter place.

 

‘Baekhyun!’

 

He was on his way to the Ravenclaw Common Room to work on his non-verbal spells when Jongin came up to him with a piece of parchment on his hand.

 

‘Professor Flitwick gave this to me for you, he said you need to go back to class right now,’ he breathed, handing him the paper. ‘I think he said something about your non-verbal spells.’

‘Oh, yes, thank you,’ he said, taking the parchment and reading the message from Professor Flitwick. ‘I was about to practise those so I can ask him for advice. Thank you, Jongin.’

‘ No problem!’ the taller smiled and waved him goodbye.

 

Baekhyun then turned back and directed his steps towards the class he had just left. The door was half open, so he knocked softly and went inside, looking around.

 

‘Professor Flitwick?’

‘Baekhyun?’

 

But that wasn’t Professor Flitwick’s voice _at all_. That deep, raspy voice making his knees tremble was Park Chanyeol’s.

 

‘Chanyeol? What are you…?’

 

But he never got to finish the sentence. The door slammed shut and clicked, followed but a set of deep giggles, and the Head Boy knew exactly what had happened. Furious, he went to the door and started kicking it and shouting once he realized Alohomora didn’t work.

 

‘Open the door, you bastards!’ he shouted.

‘Not until both of you are honest with each other,’ Sehun’s voice replied.

‘I’m _honestly_ tearing you both apart if you don’t open right now!’

‘Not so scary, Baekhyun,’ Jongin laughed this time. ‘Why don’t you talk with Chanyeol? It might be interesting.’

 

At that, he snapped his eyes back to Chanyeol, standing in the middle of the room and looking rather lost about the whole situation.

 

‘Did they do anything to you?’ he asked, approaching him with a concerned look on his face.

‘They only told me to come here and wait, and offered me a glass of water before going out.’

‘They gave you something to drink?’ Chanyeol nodded and the Ravenclaw covered his face with his hand in exhaustion, because they could have given him Amortentia like they had done to him before and now the taller one’s true feelings would be blinded by the fake feeling of love the potion caused him to have.

‘I don’t like when you frown, it makes me sad.’

 

The sudden confession surprised the Head Boy, who looked at his friend with his eyes quite open.

 

‘Pardon me?’

‘You frown a lot lately because you’re overloaded and tired, and it makes me sad,’ he repeated, sittin on a desk next to the shorter boy. ‘I don’t like seeing you like this.’

 

Baekhyun’s heart started beating so fast on his chest he thought he could have been heard. He sat next to the Gryffindor and looked into his eyes, thinking of what could he say to know which potion they had given him.

 

‘Chanyeol,’ he tried, licking his lips. The taller one followed the trail as he had done on their last Transfigurations class, and the Head Boy had to swallow before continuing. ‘Why didn’t you go to Hogsmeade with me on our first visit during third year?’

 

It was a test. During their first two years at Hogwarts, they had both talked about how much they wanted to visit Hogsmeade together, and they spent months and months planning that first visit, once they were allowed to go. But on the D-day, Chanyeol had told his friend Jongdae to inform him that he wasn’t going to be able to go because he was sick, and that he felt very sorry.

 

Over the years, and even though he suspected it wasn’t entirely true, Chanyeol kept claiming that he had a stomach ache and that he couldn’t move for the whole day. So it was a small test, if it was Amortentia, the taller one would just cry and beg for his forgiveness because he missed such a big date for both of them, and, probably, would offer a kiss to ease his hurt heart.

 

‘Oh, I got a big pimple on my nose and tried to  erase it with magic, but I did something wrong and my whole face was covered in them, I couldn’t let you see me like that,’ he sighed. ‘I had to go see Madam Pomfrey when all of you had left.’

 

What kind of answer was that? Baekhyun was perplexed, he wasn’t expecting such a sincere answer, but-

 

 _Veritaserum_.

 

Those bastards he called friends had given his crush Veritaserum, and the worst part was that it had been probably stolen from the Potions teacher’s cabinets, since they still hadn’t started working on that potion.

 

Damn, he would have to talk to them later to tell them about how it isn’t nice to use Veritaserum on other students even if it was to help him. But before that, he needed to deal with Chanyeol, and since the other one was being so brutally honest, he was quite afraid of telling him about his feelings. They blow could be too big to deal with.

 

‘I’m sorry my friends tricked you in here,’ he opted to say.

‘It’s not how I imagined I was going to spend my free time today, but I can’t say I dislike it completely,’ Chanyeol grinned. ‘I like being with you.’

‘I like being with you too, Chanyeol,’ he said, ‘but this is not how things are done.’

‘Why? Because your friends gave me some dubious water with something in it and they locked us up in this room?’

‘Yeah, kind of.’

‘But if I like you, and you like me, what’s the problem of staying here together?’

‘Wait, what?’

 

The Gryffindor was still smiling at him, unbothered, as if he hadn’t drop a bomb of sorts. The shorter boy gasped and tried to calm his heart, but the other one looked at him rather confused.

 

‘You like me, don’t you?’ Chanyeol asked.

The Ravenclaw paused for a second. Screw it. ‘Yes, I like you.’

 

The taller one smiled widely and hug him close, his breath caressing Baekhyun’s ear as he spoke again.

 

‘That’s why your friends wanted to give me Veritaserum mixed with water, but I overheard them and just pretended to drink it when they offered it to me,’ the soft whisper altered the Head Boy’s heart, who grabbed the black and red robes into his tight fists while thinking that it couldn’t be true. ‘I like you a lot, Baekhyun, but I didn’t know you liked me too.’

‘I like you a whole lot, you idiot,’ he laughed, too happy to hear those words being real and not an effect of some potion, but his laugh died when Chanyeol’s lips covered his.

 

It was a soft, tender kiss that had Baekhyun going over the moon, because his friend’s lips were as sweet and as soft as he had ever dreamed, if not more. Chanyeol was pouring his feelings in that kiss and the shorter boy was feeling all of it, and kissing him back on the same way. They had to break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen, but as soon as air entered his lungs, Baekhyun pulled the tall Gryffindor close again to kiss him a bit more.

 

‘So,’ he breathed once he was satisfied with the amount of kisses they had shared, ‘you knew they were trying to make you drink Veritaserum?’

‘Yes, they were discussing that they gave you Amortentia that didn’t work since you were already in love with me, and that they had to make me drink Veritaserum to confess to you.’

‘They were discussing it in a loud voice on an open place?’

‘Yes, they aren’t really smart to be Ravenclaws,’ the Gryffindor shrugged, ‘but they are full of curiosity, mind you.’

‘You aren’t exactly brave, either,’ the shorter one rolled his eyes, but smiled. ‘‘How did they know you liked me?’ he asked curiously.

‘Honestly, Baekhyun,’ Chanyeol chuckled, ‘I think the only one who didn’t know was you. Also, Jongdae is too close to Sehun and he knew, so maybe it was that too.’

‘I’m sorry it had to end like this to make me confess,’ Baekhyun pouted, but the taller boy kissed it away.

‘It was fun, but also, I don’t mind at all because if I end up with you again, I’d repeat it over and over again.’

‘Idiot,’ the shorter said, but he laughed and wrinkled his nose amusingly.

 

But they kissed again because, as Chanyeol had said, if they ended up being together, it was worth the mess and wait.

 

Always.

 

\---THE END---

 


End file.
